29th Street Kings Case
29th Street Kings Case is a police investigation in Season Two of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involves the murders of Rafael Arenas and his mother Eva Arenas. Later, police look into their other illegal activities. Episodes * "It's Alive!" * "Waiting to Exhale" Suspects * Little Chino- He was immediately suspected of killing Rafael based on his mother's testimony that Little Chino picked him up and she never saw him again. Unfortunately, the mother had a history of drug abuse and the district attorney wouldn't be able to convict solely on her word, so Little Chino was let go. Soon after, Little Chino was suspected of murdering the mother but was later cleared when he brought in a video proving he didn't kill her. * 29th Street Kings - Later suspected of killing Eva Arenas on Little Chino's orders. All were later arrested on money laundering, drug trafficking, and other charges. Some were three strikers so they would be going away forever. History of Killer Little Chino had been an enforcer for the 29th Street Kings for at least five years. In those five years, he had been suspected of nine earlier murders but it was never proven in a court of law. Charges were brought against Little Chino twice but the charges were dropped when both of the witnesses were killed. When Rafael wanted to leave the Kings, Little Chino wouldn't let him and decided to kill him for disloyalty. Detectives on Case * Officer (then) Debra Morgan - Assigned to gather witnesses to the crimes and eventually convinces a boy to roll over on the gang by pressing a gun to his head. * Detective (then) Angel Batista - Worked with other officers to bring down the 29th Street Kings and later worked with Deb on finding witnesses and observed her unorthodox tactics to get a boy to cooperate. * Detective (then) Maria LaGuerta - She partnered with Debra Morgan to gather witnesses and tried to get Deb reassigned based on her recent trauma at the hands of Brian Moser. * Sergeant James Doakes - Assigned to the case and was the first one to interrogate Little Chino about his involvement. Did not pay much interest in the case because of his obsession on figuring out what is up with Dexter Morgan. * Lieutenant Esmée Pascal - She worked around the clock with other detectives to nail the Kings for murder. However, she became distracted by trying to find out who was sleeping with her fiance. '''Other operatives involved in the case.' * Forensics specialist Vince Masuka - Worked together with Dexter but mainly in a subordinate role since both the bodies were covered in blood. *Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - Worked on both bodies and determined that both victims were killed with machetes. He decided that Little Chino would be his next victim in order to get back some stability in his life. Victims * Rafael Arenas - The first shown victim who was killed after he claimed he wanted to leave the gang. When they wouldn't let him, he tried hiding at his mother's house. Little Chino, however, found him and took him for a drive. He then hacked Rafael alive with a machete and dumped his body on rocks near shore. * Eva Arenas - The second shown victim who was the mother of the first victim. She first appeared as a grieving mother begging the police to punish Little Chino and even offered her testimony against him. When Little Chino found out, he had one of his fellow gang members kill her with a machete and set himself up to have an airtight alibi. Closure of Case The case has been officially closed, because of the eyewitness testimony of Eva Arenas, Homicide is aware that Little Chino killed Rafael, but couldn't prove it in a court of law. A witness named Joey Nunez informed Debra about the operations of the gang, and S.W.A.T. did a sweep of the body shop they were using as a front. Except for Little Chino, all members were arrested for drugs, weapons, and money laundering. Half of the gang members were "three-strikers," meaning they would be sent to prison for the rest of their lives. Fate of Killers * Of the two killers, Little Chino was the only one to die. He was killed by Dexter Morgan while attempting to kill the witness who gave up his whole gang. * As for the unknown gang member who killed Eva, he was likely at the auto body shop and arrested when the police raided it and was sent to prison. Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter